Gurjin
Gurjin is one of the tritagonists in Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, along with Hup, Naia, Kylan and Seladon. He is a member of the Drenchen Clan, Rian's best friend, and Naia's twin brother. Gurjin is voiced by Harris Dickinson. History Gurjin was the prince of the Drenchen Clan, son of Maudra Laesid and her consort, Bellanji. He had a close relationship with his sister Naia, who was his twin sister. At some point, he joined the Gelfling Guard at the Castle of the Crystal, becoming best friends with Rian of the Stonewood Clan and Mira of hte Vapra Clan. However, their friendship came with a price, as they would often drag him on unwanted adventures. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' End. Begin. All the Same. While doing his usual patrol, Gurjin was dragged along on an unwanted adventure for hunting an Arathim soldier with his best friends Rian and Mira while wanting to be at his post. Gurjin gets annoyed by the couple and begrudgingly follows them as their third party while also complaining. He stopped, wanting Rian and Mira to continue on by themselves. However, Gurjin was suddenly confronted by the Arathim spitter and yelled for Mira and Rian. The two came back and the three friends pursued the spitter but it escaped down the catacombs. Mira was more determined than Gurjin and Rian and flew down herself. When they did not hear from her, Rian went down to search for her, ignoring Gurjin's calls. After waiting for his friends, Gurjin went back to his post, remaining oblivious to what really happened to Mira. Nothing is Simple Anymore Later, while at his post, Gurjin is suddenly interrogated by Rian's rival, Tolyn, who shares SkekSil's lies that Rian murdered Mira and that they accused him because he was Rian's best friend. Gurjin actually is oblivious to his best friend's whereabouts. The two guards left him, but both suspected him of being a traitor as well. Gurjin went back to his post when Rian pulled him into a conversation. Gurjin demanded to know what happened to Mira and revealed the accusations the Skeksis made to Rian that he killed his girlfriend. However, Rian told his best friend's to dreamfast with him to know the truth. Gurjin did and lived Rian's memory of Mira's essence being drained. Gurjin refused to see any more but was now aware of the crimes the Skeksis had and that they were responsible for Mira's death. Gurjin comforted Rian and choose to stand by Rian, deciding to go with him. However, his best friend needed more than just his words. Rian revealed that he needs evidence to prove that Rian admitted the truth or in case something bad happens to him. Gurjin realizes that they need it also because of something happened to Rian, Gurjin wouldn't be able to share his memories with other Gelflings. After evading skekZok and skekAyuk, they came across the Crystal of Truth, with Gurjin wondering if it was supposed to be that color but Rian revealed it has been corrupted. The duo climb down the shaft of air that the Crystal hands over and into SkekTek's lab. However, they are unable to get Mira's essence due to a locksnake and the Chamberlain approaching. While SkekSil and SkekTek squabble, Rian grabbed Mira's vial and he and Gurjin ran for it. However, SkekSil took Gurjin hostage and attempted to get Rian to have him Mira's vial. Gurjin told Rian not to listen to the Skeksis. When one of the three Suns peaked over the nearby window, Gurjin stabbed the Chamberlain and yelled to Rian to run. Gurjin was able to ensure his best friend's escaped and gloated to the scientist and the Chamberlain that they would never Rian now. Captive by the Skeksis Later, Gurjin was imprisoned in the Skeksis' dungeons, where he was confronted by SkekSil, who showed him the peeper beetle. The Gelfling thought that the Chamberlain was going to torture him with it. However SkekSil was only threatening Gurjin with it and said that torture for Gelflings would be even worse. He pressures Gurjin to tell him where Rian went but Gurjin remained defiant and refused to betray his best friend. SkekSil left in anger and stormed out of the dungeon, leading Gurjin to remain with his thoughts. SkekSo ordered Gurjin be left alive in case he proved to give more information. Later, Gurjin suffered torture from SkekVar. He attempted to break Gurjin while using the Dark Crystal into revealing where Rian was. However, Gurjin still refused to give up his best friend. Rescuing Rian Gurjin would not suffer long, for his sister, Naia and her best friend Kylan rescued him. Later, Gurjin, Naia and Kylan learned that SkekMal had kidnapped Rian and gave him to SkekSil. Gurjin and Naia went to rescue him while Kylan stayed behind to make broth for them when they returned. Gurjin and Naia boarded the Chamberlain's carriage. Rescuing his best friend, Gurjin, Naia and Rian escaped on SkekSil's Armaligs. Joining the Rebellion Rian informed his friends of his father's death, and Gurjin comments that Ordon was a good captain. He joins Rian, Kylan and Naia in dreamfasting to learn more of the Skeksis that Rian had encountered but isntead of regular dreamfasting, Gurjin's spirit is sent to the Dreamspace, where Aughra reveals that she brought them all together and that Thra calls out to them all. However, Seladon refuses to submit, causing Aughra to return her to her body. Gurjin learns of Brea and Deet's part in the tale and that they all must save Thra. Aughra tells Gurjin, Naia and Kylan to go to all seven corners of Thra and unite the seven Gelfling clans. Afterwards, Aughra sends Gurjin back to his body. As soon as the friends woke up, Gurjin, Naia, Kylan and Rian arrived in Ha'rar too late, as the Skeksis, SkekVar and SkekZok had taken Brea, Deet and their Podling companion, Hup, hostage and en route to the Castle of the Crystal. However, Gurjin and his friends stopped the carriage. Relationships Laesid and Bellanji Gurjin has a loving relationship with his parents. While Gurjin's relationship with his father isn't explored much, Laesid was very protective of Gurjin and Naia, which motivated her hated towards the Skeksis. She immediately believed him and Naia when they came to their mother of the Skeksis' crimes. Naia Gurjin and Naia have a very close brother and sister bond. When her brother was being held captive by the Skeksis, she would anything to save him, evident by her willingness to trade Rian for her brother's safety. Upon learning that the rumors that the Skeksis spread about Rian killing his lover was false, Naia cried her brother's name out, showering her concern for her brother and realized he selflessly stayed behind so Rian could escape. She launched a successful mission to rescue her brother. They worked together to save Rian from SkekSil and spread the flames of Rebellion towards their people. Rian Being best friends and close companions, Gurjin and Rian knew each other from the moment they both became guards at the Castle of the Crystal and became best friends despite neither of the Clans getting along. Gurjin would voice his disdain when Rian or Mira dragged him on one of his misadventures and Rian would always string him along whenever Rian called Gurjin his best friend. They grew to become like brothers, especially with Gurjin feeling protective towards Rian. Some time after giving up going Arathim hunting, when Gurjin yelled he saw a spitter, Rian and his girlfriend Mira immediately returne to help him. Later, Gurjin refused to believe that Rian woudl murder Mira and sympathized with his best friend when he realized Mira was murdered by the Skeksis. Even under torture, due to his love and loyalty towards his best friend, Gurjin refused to tell SkekSil or SkekVar where Rian was. He and Naia later rescued Rian from SkekSil. Mira Mira was one of Gurjin's closest friends, and he was deeply saddened by her death. When he comforted Rian, his best friend told Gurjin that Mira loved them both. Kylan Despite having little interaction, Kylan and Gurjin appear to have a good friendship. Kylan did help save Gurjin from the Skeksis and they were both Heroes of Thra. Tolyn Tolyn used to go on several patrols with Gurjin. However, they highly disliked each other due to the haughty Gelfling being mean to Gurjin and Rian all the time. Later, Gurjin and Tolyn are now mutual enemies because of Gurjin's brotherly love of Rian, who was dubbed a traitor and Gurjin finally had enough of Tolyn calling him names and treating him poorly. Gallery Age-of-resistance1x02 1877.jpg Age-of-resistance1x02 1814.jpg By Gelfling Hand....png Age-of-resistance1x03 1180.jpg Age-of-resistance1x03 1231.jpg Age-of-resistance1x03 1250.jpg Age-of-resistance1x05 2170.jpg Dreamfasting105AOR.jpg Dreamspace3.jpg Naia, Gurjin and Rian.png GurjinNaiaKylanDreamspace.jpg Dreamspace7.jpg|Gurjin, Kylan, Naia, Brea, Deet, Rian, Mayrin Dreamspace58.jpg|Gurjin, Brea, Mayrin Dreamspace8.jpg Navigation Category:Heroes Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elves Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Live-Action Characters